1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a unit curtain wall composed of a plurality of curtain wall units arranged in checkerboard pattern, and more particularly a joint structure for an adjacent pair of vertically opposed curtain wall units of such unit curtain wall.
2. Prior Art
In a prior unit curtain wall, each curtain wall unit is connected at its vertically spaced horizontal edges to a pair of horizontal building skeleton frame members. The curtain wall unit thus connected tends to become inwardly curved in its middle between the building skeleton frame members when wind pressure acts on the unit curtain wall. Such drawback has been substantially eliminated in another prior unit curtain wall in which each curtain wall unit is hung on a single building skeleton frame member by means of a pair of fasteners mounted on the building skeleton frame member and connected respectively to horizontally spaced vertical edges of the curtain wall unit at respective intermediate portions thereof. This unit curtain wall construction has however another disadvantage. Since the opposite horizontal edges of the curtain wall unit are unstable in position and hence tend to be displaced in a direction normal to the unit curtain wall, fluid-tight sealing between an adjacent pair of vertically opposed curtain wall units is difficult to achieve, and assembling the two vertically adjacent curtain wall units becomes tedious and time consuming.